Finish!
by Lee SH114
Summary: Jika hanya satu yang bertahan maka satu yang akan mati "Apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku Akashi Seijuurou?" - Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **FINISH!**

[Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya ]

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Momoi Satsuki

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

 _Matanya menatap tajam padaku seakan ada hal yang ingin dia katakan, tapi aku mengelak untuk menjawabnya. Status ini membelengguku, menarik tanganku dan mengikat kakiku. Rasa lelah inipun menyelimutiku di setiap malam yang tidak pernah tau kapan dia datang_

"Apa anda belum tidur?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Banyak hal yang aku pikirkan" pintu yang sengaja terbuka tidak begitu lebar itu membuatnya masuk dan memberi pandangan tanpa celah.

Sangat tampan dan juga berwibawa.

 _Akashi Seijuurou_ , entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia masuk dalam negera orang lain tanpa memberi alasan. Menjadikan dirinya rendah di hadapan orang lain, hingga tidak ada satupun yang tau dia adalah seorang anak Jenderal dari Negara yang kini jatuh di dalam kekuasaan negara yang dia singgahi.

Langkahnya begitu pelan saat menghampiri meja penuh dengan berkas dengan coretan tinta hitam. Tanganya mengambil salah satu kertas itu dan matanya mulai memahami apa yang harus di selesaikan atasanya ini.

Atasan Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang pemuda yang saat ini duduk manis di antara berkas yang menyibukan dirinya, dia pemuda yang begitu tampan dengan rambut biru dan mata yang lebar walaupun jika berbicara tentang ketinggian, Akashi lebih unggul darinya. Dia bernama _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

Kuroko tau tentang Akashi tapi, dia merahasiakan hal ini pada dewan tertinggi sekaligus ayahnya sendiri. Dia tau jika ini akan mengancam keberadaan Akashi di sampingnya. Apa yang Kuroko pikirkan saat ini tidak ada yang tau. Bagaimana dia bisa percaya pada anak Jenderal yang ayahnya bunuh di medan perang? Ada hal yang menjerat perlakukan Kuroko pada Akashi.

"Istirahatlah, beberapa hari ini saya melihat hasil tes kesehatan anda. Dan hasilnya buruk" Akashi meletakan kertas yang selesai di baca dan menatap Kuroko datar.

"Beri waktu aku satu jam untuk menyelesaikan ini. Besok kita ada rapat dan inilah pembahasanya jika aku tidak tau apa-apa aku tidak bisa memberikan pendapatku tentang masalah ini" sepertinya tatapan Akashi terasa aneh bagi Kuroko. Suasana semakin gelap dan sepi hanya terdengar angin malam yang membisik masuk kedalam ruanganya dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Apa saya harus memaksa anda dalam hal ini?" Akashi mendekati kursi Kuroko, tangan kananya memegang dagu Kuroko dengan posisi wajah Kuroko yang mendongak padanya. Perlahan wajah Akashi semakin mendekati wajah Kuroko hingga kini jarak mereka hanya terasa manis dan juga basah. Akashi sengaja membiarkan bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Kuroko.

Mungkin karena ini. Karena ini Kuroko membiarkan Akashi terus berada di sampingnya. Kuroko tidak peduli siapa Akashi, yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah perasaan yang bergejolak kuat hingga membuat tubuh Kuroko terasa panas karena ciuman itu.

Akashi melepasnya lembut dan melihat dalam wajah orang yang menerima ciumanya. Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Aku akan istirahat" kalimat itu yang Akashi dengar dari Kuroko, membuat Akashi memberikan jarak agar Kuroko menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kuroko mengambil jas hitam yang terselempang di kursinya. Lalu memakai jas itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. "Akashi _-kun_..." panggil Kuroko saat di pintu.

"Iya?"

"Tolong bereskan kertasnya, besok pagi sebelum rapat aku akan menyelesaikanya"

"Baik, Tuanku" terdengar sangat janggal. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Kuroko yang mendengar panggilan itu. Tapi, terasa begitu dingin dan juga penuh dengan pertanyaan kenapa Akashi memanggilnya _'Tuanku'_? Warga negera Kuroko yang membunuh semua keluarga dan rakyatnya dan sekarang Akashi mengabdi pada musuhnya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kuroko terus berpikir hingga menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan masih melihat cahaya lampu dari ruang kerjanya menyala.

Sedangkan di dalam, Akashi sedang melakukan perintah Kuroko. Dia membereskan semua kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Setelah semuanya Akashi kumpulkan, dia melihat sebuah kertas yang berisi bidodatanya. Ada photo Akashi yang menempel pada kertas itu. Semuanya bidodata itu benar kecuali asal Akashi. Dan itu semua Kuroko yang melakukan demi Akashi.

Untuk apa semua ini? masing-masing dari mereka saling menyembunyikan diri...

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 _ **NB**_ _: Fict ini akan update setiap hari kecuali tanggal merah. Jadi nantikan kisahnya ya_ _dan fict ini aku terinspirasi dari Anime BL Maiden Rose tapi bener2 tidak sama dan beda ya. Mungkin hanya suasana dan ruang lingkupnya yang bertema Military ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **FINISH!**

[ Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya ]

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Momoi Satsuki

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

" _Jika anda bisa melakukan apapun untuk saya. Apa anda mengijinkan saya mengambil nyawa anda?" ujung pedang itu siap menusuk leher laki-laki berwajah datar dengan rambut biru muda yang di terpa angin. Matanya masih menatap polos kearah Akashi Seijuurou yang mengarahkan pedang padanya._

 _Sebelum ada jawaban Kuroko tiba-tiba mengambil pedangnya dan membalas dengan ujung pedang kearah dada Akashi._

" _Lakukan. Akupun akan melakukan"_

.

.

Matanya Kuroko langsung terbuka. Dia terbangun dan melihat tirai kamarnya sudah terbuka oleh seseorang. Cahaya matahari sudah memasuki kamar besar yang mewah milik Kuroko. Dengan nafas yang masih sulit di atur Kuroko tertegun. Kedua tanganya menutup wajah yang kini terlihat pucat.

"Apa anda bermimpi buruk?" suara itu menganggetkan Kuroko. Dia segera melihat siapa yang berbicara denganya.

"Ah, hanya sebuah mimpi. Sebuah ilusi dalam tidur" jawab Kuroko sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Kini Kuroko berdiri di depan Akashi yang sudah siap dengan pakaian seragam yang menunjukan ketampanan pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata yang tajam itu.

"Apa aku bangun terlambat?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hanya 10 menit"

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Anda tidur terlalu nyenyak bahkan saat saya mencium andapun, anda masih terlelap" mata Kuroko sedikit melebar dengan pernyataan jujur Akashi. Ini terlalu pagi untuk mengatakan hal itu dan ini terlalu sering bagi Kuroko yang tidak pernah sadar ciuman yang Akashi berikan saat dia tidur.

"Aku akan mandi. Tunggu aku di ruang kerja"

"Baik Tuanku, tapi sebelum itu ijinkan saya melakukan ini" Akashi memegang tangan kanan Kuroko lalu mencium punggung tangan Kuroko cukup lama, ada suara kecupan yang Kuroko dengar sampai Akashi melepasnya ketika puas. "Saat bangun tidurpun anda selalu membuat saya tidak bisa menahanya" Akashi tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Kuroko. Kemudian meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih menatap kepergianya.

.

.

Akashi berajalan di lorong yang cukup panjang, saat dia akan menuju ruang kerja Kuroko. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya.

"Chihiro" panggil Akashi.

"Akashi kah? Apa itu benar kau? Kau masih hidup?" tanya laki-laki yang saat ini memasang wajah terkejut memandang Akashi yang masih terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Akashi bertanya.

"Itu kalimatku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kau sudah mati sejak saat itu. Dan apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa berkeliaran di dalam ruangan Kuroko _-sama_?" mata abu-abu milik Mayuzumi Chihiro melebar saat dia menyadari bahwa Akashi masih di beri kesempatan untuk hidup saat itu oleh Kuroko.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Kau hanya pengkhianat, Chihiro" kalimat dingin Akashi membuat Chihiro tersenyum sinis. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Akashi sambil siap menarik pedang yang terselempang di samping kirinya.

"Sedikit saja kau mengeluarkan kalimat. Pedang ini akan menghunus jantungmu saat ini juga" ancaman Chihiro sama sekali tidak membuat Akashi takut. Wajahnya masih sama. Tapi, tatapan itu sangat tajam dan seakan siap menerkam mangsa yang memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Akashi dan Chihiro mendengar suara Kuroko, mereka segera menoleh kearah Kuroko yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kuroko _-sama_. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja" Chihiro menundukan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat pada anak komandan yang saat ini dia ikuti.

"Chihiro, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ayah anda menyuruh saya kemari. Dan mulai saat ini tugas saya adalah mengawasi anda" kalimat Chihiro membuat Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam, dia melirik Akashi yang juga melihat kearahnya. Tanpa membalas kalimat Chihiro, Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya di ikuti Akashi. Chihiro masih di tempatnya dengan wajah yang heran.

"Aku ingin bicara" Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengisyaratkan Chihiro agar mengikutinya.

.

.

Tinggal beberapa menita lagi Kuroko akan melakukan rapat yang akan di pimpin ayahnya, sebelum itu terjadi Kuroko harus menghentikan kecurigaan sang ayah dengan di kirimnya Chihiro ke kediamanya.

Kuroko duduk sambil melihat kearah Chihiro yang sudah berdiri di depanya. Sedangkan Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya di rak buku di samping meja Kuroko sambil melipat tanganya.

"Beri alasan pada ayah, agar kau tidak mengawasiku" ujar Kuroko.

"Maksud anda?" Chihiro mulai heran.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengawasiku" jawab Kuroko.

"Saya meragukan hal itu" Akashi dan Kuroko melihat kearah Chihiro. Sedangkan mata Chihiro mulai melihat dalam kearah Akashi yang memasang wajah datar kearahnya. "Saya merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada anda. Apa lagi ada seorang musuh yang ada bersama anda dalam satu ruangan" mendengar hal itu Akashi tersenyum. Dia menegapkan tubuhnya. Dengan santai dia menarik pedangnya lalu berjalan kearah Kuroko.

Ujung pedang itu mengarah tepat di bawah dagu Kuroko, Chihiro yang melihat langsung naik pitam dan ikut mencabut pedang miliknya. Tanpa banyak kata ujung pedang Chihiro mengarah pada Akashi.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu aku?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang sangat santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuroko _-sama_? jauhkan pedangmu kalau tidak. Saat ini juga aku akan membunuhmu" nada suara Chihiro mulai tinggi.

"Jika aku berniat membunuh Tuanku sendiri, maka saat itu juga aku akan membunuh diriku" Kuroko melirik Akashi. "Mungkin saat kau datang, kau sudah melihat Kuroko _-sama_ sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Nyatanya sekarang? Apa yang kau temukan?" Akashi menjauhkan pedangnya dari Kuroko dan memasukanya kembali.

"Chihiro, kembalilah" perintah Kuroko

"Tidak bisa, Kuroko _-sama_. Bagaimanapun anda menolak keberadaan saya. Saya akan tetap berada di sisi anda. Saya permisi" Chihiro yang sudah menurunkan pedangnya memilih keluar dari ruangan yang begitu terasa panas dan juga sangat mencekam. Bahawan seperti apa dia? Bisa mengcungkan pedang pada majikanya. Mungkin saat ini itulah yang Chihiro pikirkan tentang Akashi.

"Tadi itu sungguh keterlaluan. Apa kau tidak bisa menunjukan hal lain padanya?" Kuroko memprotes tindakan Akashi.

"Saya rasa ini yang paling benar. Dia akan menganggap saya sedang menyekap anda. Jika dia sampai membocorkan hal buruk tentang saya, nyawa anda akan terancam. Jadi, untuk menjaga rahasia mungkin tindakan tadi adalah kebenaran" cukup panjang jawaban Akashi yang membuat dahi Kuroko mengkerut. Sebuah adegan yang luar biasa sempurna. Tapi, kalimat yang sungguh mengesankan untuk orang yang tidak membaca naskah.

"Kita berangkat sekarang" Kuroko berdiri dan mengambil beberapa kertas di mejanya.

"Tapi, anda belum menyelesaikanya"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi"

"Masih terisa 3 menit lagi"

"Tidak akan sempat"

"Kalau begitu biarkan 3 menit itu saya yang menyitanya" Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi yang sedari tadi ada di belakang. Tangan Kuroko di tarik oleh Akashi hingga tubuhnya terbentur kearah tubuh Akashi, dengan muda Akashi mengecup bibir Kuroko dengan lembut.

" _Hmm, kenyataan yang aku nikmati ini seakan bumerang bagiku. Saat aku ingin melangkah ranjau itu tepat di bawah kakiku dan ketika aku berbalik pintu itu sudah tertutup untukku, hingga aku hanya bisa diam. Sampai dia datang, mengulurkan tanganya dan menariku hingga aku memeluk tubuhnya"_

Akashi melepas ciuman itu dan melihat Kuroko menundukan kepalanya sambil menutup mata. Perlahan Kuroko mengatur nafasnya sambil menyembunyikan raut wajah merahnya.

" _Jika ini hanya sebuah peran. Siapa yang kau perankan Akashi Seijuurou? Bolehkan aku masuk dalam naskah cerita yang kau perankan hingga aku tau bagaimana alur ceritanya?"_

Kuroko membuka matanya, lalu melihat Akashi yang memandanginya. Tangan Akashi yang menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko perlahan terlepas, jarak mereka sedikit menjauh dengan perasaan yang kini mulai kacau.

"Akashi... apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba. Akashi menatap Kuroko semakin tajam. Mata merahnya menyala. Seakan mengungkapkan apa yang terpikir dalam kepalanya saat ini. Kebencian dan dendam tapi, tertutup oleh cinta. Ataukah sebuah perang yang dia tunjukan dari dalam agar bisa mendapatkan kemenangan. Tidak mungkin Akashi Seijuurou bisa menerima semua kejadian yang merenggut nyawa keluarganya.

"Jawaban apa yang anda inginkan?" Akashi berbalik tanya pada Kuroko.

"Jawaban yang kau siapkan"

"Yang saya inginkan adalah memiliki anda seutuhnya"

 _ **To be Continue…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basuke – Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **FINISH!**

[ Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya ]

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Momoi Satsuki

Ogiwara Shigehiro

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

Semua tidak pernah berharap ini terjadi. Perasaan yang menggemuruh hingga menjadikan diri lupa tentang masa lalu membuat kehidupan baru karena sebuah cinta. Bagi Kuroko Tetsuya ini adalah sebuah ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan dimana dirinya kini merasa bahagia dengan orang yang mencintainya. Hanya saja cinta seperti apa yang dia harapkan?

Kuroko masih menatap dalam setelah kalimat terakhir yang Akashi katakan padanya. _'memiliki Kuroko seutuhnya'_ apakah itu kalimat jujur darinya?

"Kuroko _-sama_..." seseorang datang dan membuyarkan pertanyaan di kepala Kuroko. Kuroko yang masih berada di depan Akashi menoleh pada pintu yang kini terbuka lebar. Bahawanya berjalan cepat kearah Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ada kabar buruk Kuroko _-sama_ , dalam perjalanan kemari Komanda di serang oleh musuh" Kuroko terkejut dengan berita tersebut. Komandan yang di maksud anak buahnya itu adalah Ayah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Apa? Bukankah ayah sudah datang?" Kuroko heran saat dia menyadari rapat sudah di mulai tapi sang ayah masih di perjalanan.

"Pengawal Komandan Kuroko _-sama_ mengantarkan pesan jika Komandan akan terlambat dan anda yang akan memulai rapat sebelum beliau datang. Tapi ternyata dalam perjalanan kemari Komandan di serang. Sekarang Chihiro _-sama_ menyusul Komandan ke hutan" pejelasan itu cukup Kuroko Tetsuya pahami. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil berkata,

"Siapkan kuda. Aku juga akan kesana"

"Baik Tetsuya _-sama_ "

Akashi masih diam di tempat hingga Kuroko hilang dalam pandanganya. Setelah menghela nafas cukup berat Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuyusul Kuroko.

.

.

Dalam tempat yang di ceritakan anak buah Kuroko, Chihiro sedang bertarung dengan beberapa orang yang saat ini mencoba melukai Komandanya.

"Komandan, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chihiro saat dia sudah berada di samping atasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, anak buahku hampir tidak ada yang tersisa. Mereka melakukan cara kotor dengan menyelundupkan beberapa orang di semak-semak hingga dengan mudah melepaskan anak panah" jelas Komandan Kuroko. Chihiro sangat mengerti ini adalah pemberontakan dari negera yang baru saja kalah dari mereka. Chihiro mengerutkan dahinya dan mengingat Akashi yang seharusnya berada di antara mereka.

Perkelahian terus berlanjut bahkan anak buah yang di bawa Komandan Kuroko semuanya telah tewas karena anak panah yang tersembunyi.

"Sial! ini tidak bisa di biarkan" keluah Chihiro, matanya langsung melebar saat ada seseorang mengarahkan panah kearah Komandan Kuroko.

"Komandan...!" Teriak Chihiro.

Sedikit lagi panah itu akan mengenai jantung Komandan Kuroko jika Tetsuya tidak mengarahkan anak panahnya hingga panah musuh terbelah menjadi dua. Dari kecil Tetsuya sangat mahir memanah. Matanya sangat tajam, dan mempunyai pemikiran yang sangat cerdik.

"Ayah..." Tetsuya turun dari kuda dan langsung menuju ayahnya yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan pertarungan ini. Ayah Kuroko adalah seorang Komandan yang sudah lama memimpin, bahkan di usia tuanya Komandan Kuroko masih memimpin pasukan perang di baris depan. Kuroko Fujimaki juga terkenal karena strateginya dalam berperang dan mengatur bawahan.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jika ini perangkap mereka juga akan mencoba membunuhmu" Fujimaki terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan anak tunggalnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan ayah bertarung sendirian" Chihiro tersenyum melihat Tetsuya begitu peduli pada ayahnya. Tapi wajahnya berubah ketika dia melihat Akashi yang sudah bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak berharap kau datang, Akashi"

"Aku datang hanya untuk Tuanku"

"Hentikan ocehanmu sekarang juga! Ini semua kau yang merencanakan. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam" Chihiro terlihat sangat marah bahkan dia mengangkat kera baju Akashi. Tanpa Chihiro sadar ada sebuah panah yang menuju kearahnya. Akashi melirik sang pemanah dan langsung menggunakan pedangnya untuk memotong anak panah yang mengarah pada mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tetsuya cukup marah dengan tindakan mereka berdua.

"Mati kau! Kuroko Tetsuya...! kau yang membunuh keluargaku!" seorang musuh yang sedari tadi tergeletak penuh darah tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengambil pedangnya. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju arah Tetsuya yang cukup dekat denganya.

"Tetsuya...!"

"Tetsuya _-sama_...!"

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali pada siapapun itu. Sedikit saja kalian melukainya. Kalian akan mati di tanganku" semua mata melebar ketika Akashi tiba-tiba datang memegang ujung pedang musuh mereka yang akan mengenai tubuh Tetsuya. Tangan Akashi mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak hingga menetes ketanah. Tanpa banyak kalimat Akashi langsung menusuk orang tersebut dengan pendangnya hingga beberapa darah itu terpercik kearah seragam dan wajahnya.

"A-Aka-Akashi _-sama_ , ke-kenapa..." itulah kalimat terakhir musuh mereka saat melihat dekat siapa yang saat ini mereka lawan. Beberapa musuh yang ada terkejut melihat Akashi yang kini menatap mereka tanpa ada belas kasih. Mata yang sangat tajam dan dingin. Dan wajah yang begitu menakutkan.

"Mundur! Kita mudur sekarang juga!" perintah salah satu ketua musuh mereka.

Tetsuya yang melihat Akashi, berjalan pelan kearahnya, Tetsuya memegang tangan Akashi yang penuh dengan darah.

"Hentikan, tolong hentikan" perintah Tetsuya. Chihiro dan Fujimaki terlihat heran melihat Tetsuya dan Akashi. Ada hal yang berbeda.

.

.

Semua anggota yang selamat kini berada di kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya. Dalam ruang rapat Kuroko Fujimaki terlihat sangat lega tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya dan Tetsuya. Sesekali Tetsuya melirik Akashi yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu dengan tangan yang hanya terbungkus kain sobek.

"Ayah... aku"

"Tunggulah sebentar, ada yang akan datang" Tetsuya berdiri bermaksud ingin meninggalkan ruangan yang hanya ada 4 orang termasuk Akashi dan Chihiro.

"Ayah... apakah ayah baik-baik saja?" seorang perempuan masuk dan berlari kearah Kuroko Fujimaki yang dia panggil Ayah. Dia adalah Momoi Satsuki tunangan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka berencana akan menikah tahun depan dan menjadikan Tetsuya Komandan pengganti ayahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Satsuki. Kau tidak perlu cemas" jawab Fujimaki.

"Syukurlah. Tetsuya _-sama_... apa anda juga baik-baik saja?" tanya Momoi melihat kearah Tetsuya.

"Iya" jawab Tetsuya singkat. Matanya masih belum bisa melepas keberadaan Akashi. Dia melihat kain sobek yang membalut tangan Akashi mulai berganti warna.

"Momoi _-sama_ , apakah anda kemari bersama Ogiwara _-sama_?" tanya Chihiro.

"Iya, aku bersama kakak kemari. Tapi saat ini kakak sedang mengurus kejadian yang menimpa ayah dan Tetsuya _-sama_ " Ogiwara Shugehiro adalah kakak Momoi Satsuki. Mereka bukan kakak adik kandung, karena ayah mereka yang berbeda. Ogiwara adalah polisi kemiliteran yang mengatasi masalah kriminal.

Akashi tampak begitu lelah dan kesakitan. Dia mulai menghembuskan nafasnya dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu, saat Akashi keluar dia berpapasan dengan Ogiwara yang akan memasuki ruangan. Akashi hanya menundukan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan Ogiwara yang masih heran dengan siapa dia berpapasan.

"Ayah..." panggil Ogiwara.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fujimaki.

"Saya tidak menemukan musuh yang bisa selamat dan di introgasi sepertinya ini memang pemberontakan dan balas dendam. Ada orang dalam yang mengatur penyerangan ini" penjelasan Ogiwara menguatkan asumsi Chihiro tentang Akashi. Sedangkan Tetsuya masih diam dan tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun.

"Tetsuya _-sama_... apa benar anda baik-baik saja?" sekali lagi Momoi meyakinkan dirinya yang begitu mencemaskan Tetsuya. Tetsuya sedikit terkejut. Dia melihat kearah Momoi dengan wajah yang begitu gusar sekaligus cemas tentang keadaan Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah, saya mohon pamit ada hal yang ingin saya lakukan" Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan perasaanya yang ingin menemui Akashi.

"Tetsuya, seharusnya kau membawa Satsuki jalan-jalan atau..."

"Maafkan saya ayah. Saya mohon pamit. Momoi lain waktu aku akan menemanimu. Maafkan aku" Momoi memang tidak paham dengan Tetsuya. Dari awal ini memang bukan cinta yang sesungguhan. Ini sebuah perjodohan yang di setujui oleh kedua belah pihak. Tapi, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Momoi terhadapnya. Jika Tetsuya tau itu sebuah cinta, Tetsuya akan menjauhinya.

.

.

Akashi duduk sendirian di taman belakang, dia melepas kain yang menghambat pendarahanya. Berulang kali hembusan nafas itu membuat kepalanya terasa berat, apa lagi dengan cahaya matahari yang kini menerpa wajahnya. Akashi melihat kearah langit yang begitu cerah, awan yang putih, langit yang biru dan suara burung yang sangat merdu. Begitu tenang.

"Akashi..."

Suara yang sangat Akashi inginkan. Suara yang selalu ingin Akashi dengar. Suara yang setiap saat terniang di telinganya. Apakah ini benar sebuah cinta?

"Anda mencari saya?" Akashi berdiri saat Tetsuya menghamirinya dengan membawa kota putih yang Tetsuya ambil dari ruang kesehatan.

"Tentu saja karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Duduklah" Tetsuya duduk di ikuti Akashi. "Perlihatkan tanganmu" Akashi mengulurkan tanganya yang terluka pada Tetsuya. Perlahan Tetsuya memberikan obat dan membersihkan darah yang masih berbekas dan mengalir dari telapak tangan Akashi.

"Maafkan saya..."ujar Akashi mendadak.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tetsuya bingung.

"Untuk hal yang akan saya lakukan pada anda" selagi Tetsuya mengobati tangan Akashi tiba-tiba Akashi mendekati wajah Tetsuya dan kembali mencium bibir kecil milik atasanya itu. Tentu saja Tetsuya terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Cukup lama ciuman itu terpaut hingga Tetsuya mendorong pelan tubuh Akashi pelan.

"Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu" saran Tetsuya.

"Saya mengerti tapi perasaan saya sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti. Setiap kali anda bersama saya ada rasa yang bergejolak besar hingga membuat saya ingin memiliki anda. Jika bisa saya tangguhkan saya ingin melakukanya. Tapi tubuh sayapun ingin menyentuh anda" inikah sebuah pernyataan jika ini benar cinta? Tetsuya bingung dengan perasaanya ini. Ada rasa yakin yang begitu kuat dalam hatinya, tapi entah kenapa pikiranya masih menyisakan pertanyaan yang begitu mengusik perasaanya. Apa lagi dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, membunuh satu orang demi misi pembalasan dendam adalah hal yang biasa.

Cukup jauh tapi sangat jelas, Ogiwara melihat semuanya. Melihat ciuman mereka berdua hingga melihat bagaimana mereka saling menatap.

"Kakak, apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?" Momoi muncul dari belakang Ogiwara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kita kembali ke dalam. Malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama persiapkan dirimu. Dan berdandanlah yang sangat cantik agar Tetsuya _-sama_ tidak menganali itu kau" Ogiwara tersenyum pada Momoi dan membawa Momoi pergi dari tempat itu.

"Akashi..."

"Saya paham jika memang anda meragukan saya. Karena saya seorang musuh yang anda selamatkan dari kematian" Akashi tersenyum di balik wajah Tetsuya yang tertunduk ragu.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab apapun, dia kembali mengobati dan memberikan perban di tangan Akashi. Setelah selesai, Tetsuya membereskan peralatan yang dia bawa dan langsung berdiri. Akashi mendongakan wajahnya dan melihat wajah Tetsuya yang masih membekas merah. Tetsuya menyudahi tatapan aneh itu, dia pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang masih penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Ini semua pasti rencanamu Akashi!" Chihiro datang dan langsung menarik kera baju Akashi, hingga Akashi berdiri. Chihiro membenturkan tubuh Akashi kearah pilar besar yang ada di sekitar mereka. Wajah yang penuh kemarahan dari Chihiro, Akashi balas dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu tenang.

Chihiro mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkan pada leher Akashi. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi wajah Akashi.

"Chihiro... jika kau bisa melakukanya. Akupun bisa" ujar Akashi dingin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga, Akashi"

"Lakukan apa maumu"

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Komandan atau Tetsuya- _sama_ terluka karenamu"Akashi sekali lagi tersenyum. Dia menatap Chihiro tajam dengann warna mata berbeda. Chihiro cukup terkejut dan merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ada rasa takut tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.

"Apa kau punya bukti jika itu rencanaku?"

"Kau..."

"Kau akan kalah Mayuzumi Chihiro"

 _ **To Becontinue...**_

* * *

 ** _NB :_** _jika keadaan Romantis antara Kuroko dan Akashi aku sarankan kalian mendengarkan MP3 ini Fujita Maiko - Sotsugyou. Ini lagu terasa banget keromantisan mereka :) Selamat membaca dan terimakasih atas review kalian selama ini :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko no Basuke – Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **FINISH!**

[ Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya ]

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Ogiwara Shigehiro

Momoi Satsuki

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Kuroko Fujimaki beberapa hari yang lalu, Ogiwara melakukan pelacakan di beberapa tempat. Saat semua di telusuri ada hal yang membuat laki-laki berambut coklat itu harus memutar otak untuk mencari tau sebuah kebenaran.

Keadaan yang cukup aman itu membuat Kuroko Fujimaki kembali ke kediamanya yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal sang anak. Momoi Satsuki sebagai tunangan Tetsuya ikut pergi menuju kediaman Kuroko Fujimaki, di temani Mayuzumi Chihiro, pengawal setia Komandan Kuroko.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik di sini, Tetsuya" pesan Fujimaki sebelum dia meninggalkann Tetsuya.

"Iya ayah" jawaban yang cukup singkat saat kalimat itu di mengerti oleh sang ayah. Chihiro yang sudah berada di atas kuda melirik Akashi yang berada di belakang Tetsuya. Rasa tidak percaya itu semakin meningkat sejak penyerangan itu terjadi.

"Momoi, sementara kau tinggal bersama ayah. Jangan pulang sendirian sebelum aku menjemputmu." Ogiwara mendekati kereta yang Momoi naiki. Momoi mengangguk paham. Sebelum pergi, Momoi tiba-tiba berlari kecil kearah Tetsuya.

"Maaf Momoi, aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama kau berada di sini" Kali ini Tetsuya cukup menyesal dengan kesibukanya yang sangat padat, hingga tunanganya sendiri menjadi orang lain baginya. Momoi paham kondisi Tetsuya, dia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebelum saya kemari, saya menyempatkan diri berdoa untuk anda. Dan ini adalah benda yang berisi doa saya untuk anda," Momoi memberikan sebuah kelereng berwarna biru pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya menerimanya, "Saya merasa melihat anda dalam kelereng tersebut, karena itu saya memohon keselamatan dan kesehatan anda. Anda tau kenapa saya memilih sebuah kelerang?" lanjut Momoi hingga kalimat itu menjadi pertanyaan bagi Tetsuya.

"Tidak"

"Karena warna kelereng ini sangat mirip dengan mata anda, ketika mata saya melihat kelereng ini saya seakan mendapat balasan dari apa yang saya inginkan dari anda yaitu sebuah cinta" ini pernyataan yang tiba-tiba untuk Tetsuya, dia tidak menyangka Momoi akan mengatakan hal ini di depan semua orang. Bahkan Fujimaki tersenyum mendengar perasaan Momoi pada Tetsuya.

"Aku akan menerimanya, terimakasih Momoi" ucapan terimakasih itu membua mata Momoi berbinar cerah, wajah yang dia tunjukan begitu bahagia. Setelah dia membungkukan badanya sambil berpamitan Momoi melambaikan tangan pada Tetsuya sebelum memasuki kereta.

.

.

Kuroko dan Akashi terlihat berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan, Ogiwara yang melihat mereka dari belakang, berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kuroko..." panggil Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara? Ada apa hingga kau berlari seperti itu?" Kuroko dan Akashi berhenti sambil menunggu Ogiwara menyusul langkah mereka.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, Kuroko" Ogiwara tersenyum, membuat mata Kuroko berkedip heran. Dia merasa Ogiwara menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya.

Ogiwara dan Kuroko sudah kenal sejak kecil, mereka sangat akrab dan juga sangat mengerti satu sama lain. Memanah adalah keahlian Kuroko dan dia belajar dari Ogiwara. Bahkan juga memainkan pedang dan menaiki kuda. Jadi bagaimana Ogiwara, Kuroko sangat paham. Bahkan Ogiwara memanggil namanya saja ketika mereka tidak terlalu resmi dalam pekerjaan, kecuali ada rapat atau sebagainya yang membuat tinggi jabatan Kuroko dari pada Ogiwara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya ada tempat yang aku curigai sebagai markas orang yang menyerang Komandan. Jadi, aku bermaksud untuk menyelidiknya" jelas Ogiwara.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan ikut denganmu"

"Tidak perlu Kuroko, aku hanya meminta ijin agar aku bisa meminjam Akashi sebentar" Akashi menoleh pada Ogiwara yang semula matanya hanya melihat kejendela luar. Sedangkan Kuroko langsung melihat kearah Akashi.

"Aku?" Akashi heran.

"Iya, aku melihat biodatamu dan kau cukup cerdas untuk melakukan beberapa hal yang aku perlukan nanti. Apa kau keberatan?" Ogiwara mungkin akan mendapat penolakan dari Kuroko, tapi tidak untuk Akashi. Akashi tersenyum saat melihat wajah Ogiwara yang rupanya juga mencurigai Akashi di balik semua ini.

"Aku menolak" suara Kuroko membuat keduanya memandangi Kuroko bersama.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuanku, anda jangan khawatir. Saya akan kembali dengan selamat" hibur Akashi dengan kalimat yang membuat Kuroko harus tersenyum miris dan juga dingin. Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah peran yang dia lakukan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Ogiwara meminta keputusan mereka.

"Jika itu yang Akashi katakan, baiklah. Tapi apapun yang kalian lakukan sebelum matahari terbenam kalian harus kembali. Untuk sekarang Akashi akan bersamaku" keputusan Kuroko mendapat anggukan dari Ogiwara. Dengan meninggalkan senyumanya Ogiwara meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan, sedangkan Akashi masih setia di belakang Kuroko.

"Jangan bicarakan hal yang membuatnya curiga" ujar Kuroko sambil berjalan.

"Saya tau, tapi sekarang bukankah dia juga mencurigai saya?" dengan santai Akashi langsung menebak apa yang Kuroko pikirkan. Iya, Kuroko dan Akashi memang punya pemikiran yang sama bahwa Ogiwara mencurigai Akashi.

"Kalau begitu berperanlah agar dia tidak lagi mencurigaimu. Semakin banyak orang yang curiga padamu semakin banyak pula masalah yang akan kau timbulkan padaku" Kuroko masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan langsung menju rak buku.

"Mendengar hal ini dari anda seperti sebuah pernyataan" Akashi bersandar di rak buku yang berada di belakang Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko berjinjit mengambil buku yang akan dia lihat. Tapi sebelum dia menggapai buku itu, aktivitasnya terhenti karena kalimat Akashi.

"Pernyataan?" Kuroko masih bingung dengan kalimat Akashi, dia berbalik dan melihat kearah Akashi yang menunjukan wajah dinginya.

"Iya, pernyataan cinta" tidak bisa menahan rasa malu, wajah Kuroko langsung memerah padam di depan Akashi, hingga hal itu membuat Akashi semakin ingin mendekatinya. Akashi menegapkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah kearah Kuroko yang berdiri tepat di depanya dengan mata bercahaya _aquarius_.

Hingga jarak itu hanya di tempuh dengan sebuah ujung sepatu, kini wajah Akashi begitu dekat dengan wajah Kuroko.

"Akashi..."

"Sebuah kecemburuan kah? Atau rasa ingin memilik saya hanya untuk anda, Tuanku?" detak jantung Kuroko semakin cepat, wajahnya yang memerah terlihat jelas, bahkan tubuhnya mulai terasa gemetar. Angin masuk dari jendela dan menerpa kearah mereka berdua, ada bau harum yang sangat nikmat di dekat Kuroko.

"Jangan memancing saya. Jika anda terus menunjukan wajah seperti itu, saya tidak bisa menahan diri saya untuk menyentuh anda" Akashi berbisik di telinga Kuroko. Kuroko memegang pundak Akashi, hingga dia meremas baju seragam sang bawahan yang dia cintai itu. Ada rasa yang aneh, saat suara Akashi berbisik di telinganya.

"Hentikan, Akashi..."

"Maafkan saya jika saya tidak bisa menghentikanya" Akashi tiba-tiba menutup mata Kuroko dengan tangan kananya, tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Kuroko dan bibirnya mencium lembut bibir Kuroko.

" _Entah sejak kapan ini terjadi padaku, rasa yang begitu aku nantikan setiap kali dia menciumku. Walaupun rasanya aku ingin terjatuh saat itu juga namun, tanganya menyanggah tubuhku. Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi, bibirnya menutup bibirku. Akashi, cinta ini membuatku gila, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika aku masuk dalam naskah yang kau buat? Jika aku tidak bisa memerankanya, apa kau akan membuangku? Jawablah aku"_

.

.

Bulan purnama saat ini sangat cerah, cahayanya menembus ruang kerja Kuroko yang sepi dan juga sunyi. Jendelanya terbuka, ada sebuah buku yang halamnya tertera jelas, sepertinya Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku yang tadi dia ambil dari perpustakaan. Tapi dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu tidak ada seorangpun yang tinggal.

Teryata Kuroko sengaja mengantar kepergian Ogiwara dan Akashi yang malam ini ada sebuah tugas. Ogiwara dan Akashi sudah menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan menatap kepergianku seperti itu, Kuroko" Ogiwara mulai mengeluarkan kalimat polosnya.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Ogiwara" Kuroko memang terlihat sangat cemas, ada perasaan yang mengusik dirinya malam ini.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Tapi, jika aku di tanggap. Aku akan membiarkan Akashi melarikan diri agar bisa memberitahumu" sekali lagi Ogiawara tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Kuroko.

"Ogiwara, jika kau mengatakan itu lagi. Aku akan menghukumu"

"Baiklah, baik. Kami akan selamat dan pulang membawa kabar baik. Kuroko jaga dirimu selama kami tidak ada" Ogiwara mengisyaratkan untuk berangkat di ikuti beberapa pengawalnya yang lain. Tapi, Akashi memilih jarak paling belakang. Dia tersenyum pada Kuroko.

"Tunggulah saya kembali, Tuanku" Akashi menatap tajam mata Kuroko yang kini membalasnya. Sangat cantik dan juga jernih, mata yang di penuhi cinta itu membuat Akashi harus tinggal beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Baiklah" setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Kuroko, Akashi langsung menjalankan kudanya menyusul Ogiwara dan yang lainya.

.

.

Ogiwara menghentikan kudanya saat dia melihat sebuah rumah di tengah hutan. Dia melihat ada cahaya di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Apa kau tau tentang rumah itu?" Tanya Ogiwara pada Akashi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku, bahkan kau tau ini pertama kalinya aku kemari" sungguh jawaban yang tepat untuk Ogiwara.

"Hanya pada Kuroko, kau bicara sopan. Jika melihat dari sebuah jabatan, aku lebih tinggi dari jabatanmu. Akashi Seijuurou anak dari Komandan tertinggi Akashi Masaomi." tidak banyak basa-basi Ogiwara langsung menunjukan maksud dari kepergianya membawa Akashi. Mendengar namanya di sebuat Akashi tersenyum begitu dingin, dia menjalankan kudanya di samping Ogiwara dengan mata yang melihat ke rumah yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianya.

"Sudah ku duga, kau mencurigaiku. Tapi aku juga sangat terkesan, kau menyembut namaku dan ayahku sangat sempurna. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau tau. Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubunganya dengan penyerangan terhadap Komandan Kuroko" sebelum Ogiwara memperpanjang tuduhanya, Akashi menjelesakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ogiwara belum bisa membalas kalimat Akashi, dia masih terdiam dan memikirkan alasan apa yang bisa membuat Ogiwara tidak mencurigainya.

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan ini padaku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuat masalah pada Tuanku. Jika saja kau bisa berpikir, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi pemimpin mereka ketika aku mempunyai Kuroko Tetsuya?" kalimat itu sangat membuat Ogiwara heran, _'memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya'_ memang Ogiwara pernah melihat mereka saling berciuman dan juga saling menunjukan perhatian tapi, apa tepat jika kalimat itu menjadi _'milik'_ Kuroko Tetsuya bukan sebuah barang.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kalimatmu sungguh tidak pantas di ucapkan"

"Tapi, ini kenyataan. Aku memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya, jika aku datang membalas dendam kematian ayah dan juga rakyatku maka dengan muda aku bisa membunuhnya. Tapi, itu tidak aku lakukan"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu sepenuhnya. Aku tau kau merencanakan Sesuatu tapi bukan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya" Ogiwara terus berusaha agar Akashi membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan tapi, tidak semuda membalik telapak tangan. Akashi di lahirkan dari keluarga yang sangat terhormat dan juga memiliki otak yang cerdas.

"Ikuti saja apa yang akan aku mainkan, untuk sekarang kita hanya perlu…." Akashi menoleh kebelakang dia melihat sebuah panah yang sudah tertancap di salah satu anak buah Ogiwara.

Ogiwara langsung bersiaga, dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyuruh anak buahnya bersiap menyerang. Lagi-lagi trik yang sama, mereka bersembunyi dan mengeluarkan anak panah. Ini sungguh taktik orang yang sangat paham situasi.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini lain waktu, sekarang kita pergi dari sini" Ogiwara menghentikan percakapanya dengan Akashi. Tapi, baru saja mereka akan pergi seseorang berdiri di tengah jalan sambil mengarahkan anak panah kearah Ogiwara.

"Ini benar-benar sebuah jebakan. Rumah kosong dan penghuni yang menyembunyikan diri. Aku rasa ini cocok jadi judul sebuah novel" Ogiwara memang terlihat sangat santai tapi, dalam hatinya dia menyesal datang pada perangkap musuh yang sengaja di persiapkan. Kali ini Ogiwara kalah.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Akashi tenang.

"Aku heran kenapa kau setenang itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Seperti yang aku katakana. Kau harus pergi biar aku yang menjadi umpan," mendengar kalimat itu Akashi tertawa kecil, membuat Ogiwara mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat kearah Akashi, "ini bukan untukmu. Tapi untuk Kuroko" lanjut Ogiwara menjelaskan.

Akashi menarik nafas panjang, lalu dia menjalankan kudanya kedepan menuju seorang pemanah yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Jika kau melepas panahmu, aku akan melepas pedangku"

"Lakukanlah"

"Tidak, sebelum aku tau siapa yang berdiri di hadapanku" Akashi langsung turun dari kuda dan menyerang pemanah itu. Cukup tangguh sang pemanah ternyata menangkis pedang Akashi dengan busur panahnya. Akashi melihat jelas siapa yang saat ini ada di hadapanya. Karena hal itu Akashi membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja.

"Dia…. Aku pernah melihat dia. Tapi, dimana?"

 _ **To be continue…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **FINISH!**

[ Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya ]

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Ogiwara Shigehiro

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia lolos?" Ogiwara turun dari kudanya dan berlari mendekati Akashi. Akashi hanya diam dan berpikir tentang orang yang baru saja dia lihat. Wajah yang tidak asing bahkan sangat familiar bagi Akashi hanya saja, dimana dia pernah melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, masih ada jalan lain untuk menemukan mereka" jawab Akashi lalu berjalan menuju kudanya.

"Jika seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? kecurigaanku terhadapmu semakin bertambah, Akashi" ujar Ogiwara. Akashi berhenti di samping kudanya, dia melirik Ogiwara sambil tersenyum. Sambil menaiki kudanya Akashi menbalas kalimat Ogiwara yang begitu terang-teranganya dia sampaikan.

"Curigailah aku, sebelum ada bukti yang cukup kau tidak akan bisa mengurungku" mendengar jawaban santai Akashi, Ogiwara tampak semakin kesal. Akashi menjalankan kudanya pergi meninggalkan Ogiwara dan yang lainya.

.

.

"Kuroko _-sama_ , kenapa anda belum tidur?" Kuroko melihat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

"Chihro, kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana ayah dan Momoi?" tanya Kuroko yang melihat Chihiro dengan wajah yang cukup lelah untuk melanjutkan penantianya hingga larut malam. Chihiro tersenyum melihat Kuroko yang sungguh mencemaskan ayah dan tunanganya.

"Saya mengantarkan mereka dengan selamat, Kuroko _-sama_ " jawab Chihiro tegas.

"Syukurlah. Kau boleh kembali." perintah Kuroko yang kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanya menandatangani beberapa berkas yang sudah menumpuk di meja.

"Lebih baik anda yang istirahat. Anda terlihat sangat lelah," Kuroko menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang dia duduki, Kuroko melihat kebelakang. Jendela besar yang menunjukan bulan yang begitu terang, cahayanya memasuki ruangan Kuroko dan menerapa wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lelah, "Apa anda mencemaskan sesuatu?" lanjut Chihiro saat melihat Kuroko gusar dan tidak tenang. Kuroko kembali ke posisi semula dan membereskan kertas yang sudah di tanda tangani.

"Ogiwara dan Akashi sedang menyelidiki tempat yang di duga markas orang-orang yang menyerang ayah kemarin. Tapi, sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali" jelas Kuroko. Chihiro cuku terkejut, bukan karena tugas yang Ogiwara lakukan, tapi Ogiwara membawa Akashi. Padahal saat ini Akashilah tersangka utama dalam kasus yang Ogiwara tangani.

"Anda tidak perlu cemas, anda sangat mengenal seperti apa Ogiwara _-sama_. Jadi, masalah ini anda harus percayakan padanya. Lebih baik anda istirahat sekarang" kalimat Chihiro cukup menghibur Kuroko. Dia mengangguk paham dan memutuskan untuk menuju kamarnya dan beristirahat.

.

.

Malam semakin larut Kuroko pun mungkin saat ini sudah tertidur lelap, Akashi akhirnya sampai di kediaman Kuroko. Dia segera turun dari kuda dan berlari ke suatu tempat yang mengingatkan dia pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Akashi langsung membuka sebuah ruangan yang di huni oleh beberapa pengawal yang saat ini bertugas untuk menjaga malam. Para pengawal terkejut saat Akashi tiba-tiba datang pada mereka.

"Akashi _-sama_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu pengawal yang menjaga.

"Apa hanya kalian bertiga yang menjaga malam ini?" tanya Akashi memastikan. Tiga orang pengawal itu saling memandang dan kemudian mengangguk bersama. Akashi menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu dan mencoba mengingat harus kemana dia pergi.

Langkah Akashi sangat pelan, matanya mengitari setiap lorong yang dia lewati, kepalanya berpikir dan mencoba mengingat siapa dan dimana dia pernah menemui orang itu. Dan mata Akashi melebar, dia berlari cepat menuju suatu tempat yang dia curigai. Sekali lagi Akashi membuka pintu sebuah kamar yang cukup lebar dan besar, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menembus ruangan itu dan seseorang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kuroko dengan mengacungkan pedang kearah tubuh Kuroko. Akashi yang melihatnya segera menutup pintu kamar Kuroko dan berjalan pelan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan menyentuhnya" ujar Akashi kesal.

"Akashi _-sama_ , saat ini saya belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Bahkan ujung pedang ini belum melukainya. Apa sekhawatir itukah anda padanya?" suara yang tak kalah kesalnya dengan Akashi. Suara itu sama dengan orang yang baru saja Akashi temui di hutan.

"Hayama, hentikan!" perintah Akashi. Hayama Kotarou adalah salah satu pengawal Akashi yang selamat dari perang, memang bukan hanya Hayama ada beberapa orang lagi. Dan penyerangan itu Hayama lah yang mengatur atas persetujuan Akashi. Saat ini Hayama menjadi salah satu pengawal di kediaman Kuroko, dan itupun juga atas saran Akashi, tapi semua itu tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko.

"Akashi _-sama_ , anda sudah terpikat padanya. Apa anda lupa siapa yang membunuh Masaomi- _sama_? dan sekarang anda malah mencintainya?" Hayama kini meletakan ujung pedang miliknya di leher Kuroko. Akashi semakin panik, dia melangkah maju perlahan dan mencoba menenangkan Hayama.

"Hayama dengarkan aku. Aku yang akan melakukanya, aku berjanji padamu. Tapi, aku mohon jangan lakukan. Kita masih dalam perjanjian. Pembunuhan terhadap Kuroko kita rencanakan dalam pesta minggu depan. Jadi, aku tidak mengkhianati kalian" Hayama mengerutkan keningnya, rencana yang Akashi katakan memang benar. Mereka menyepakati untuk membunuh Kuroko dengan cara meracuninya, setelah itu mereka akan menyerang kediaman Kuroko saat Kuroko sudah terkena racun mereka.

"Anda menjadi lemah karena seorang Kuroko Tetsuya" Hayama menarik pedangnya. Hayama melihat kearah Akashi yang cukup lega. Mata Akashi hanya memandang Kuroko yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, melihat hal itu Hayama hanya diam dan meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja.

"Saya akan menunggu janji anda, Akashi _-sama_ " ujar Hayama yang keluar dari pintu kamar Kuroko. Akashi diam dalam pikiran kacaunya. Dia mendekati tempat tidur Kuroko lalu duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Kuroko sangat tenang dan juga begitu lelap, Akashi membelai rambut Kuroko pelan agar tidak membangunkanya.

"Kuroko _-sama_..." panggil Akashi pelan. Tapi, sepertinya Kuroko mulai mendengar suara Akashi dalam mimpinya, Kuroko membuka mata dan melihat Akashi sudah berada di hadapanya. Kuroko cukup terkejut, dia bangun dari tidurnya sambil memandang Akashi heran.

"Akashi, kenapa kau berada di sini? Bagaimana tugasmu malam ini?" tanya Kuroko yang melihat Akashi menunjukan wajah yang cukup tegang. Akashi hanya diam, dia tiba-tiba meraih pinggang Kuroko dan membiarkan tubuhnya di hangatkan oleh tubuh Tuanya. Pelukan kali ini berbeda bagi Kuroko, dia tidak membalas pelukan Akashi tapi, Kuroko membiarkan tubuhnya begitu erat dalam dekapan Akashi. "Ada apa?" lanjut Kuroko bertanya.

"Balas pelukanku, Tetsuya" mata Kuroko melebar penuh. Akashi berbicara informal padanya dan memanggil nama depan Kuroko. Tangan Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukanya, membuat Kuroko hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Akashi katakan, tangan Kuroko memeluk punggung Akashi begitu erat, matanya tertutup dan membiarkan suasana sunyi ini menjadi milik mereka berdua.

"Akashi..." panggil Kuroko, Akashi melepas pelukan itu dan menatap Kuroko dengan mata yang sulit untuk di tebak. Mata yang biasanya dingin kini berubah menjadi sangat menyakitkan untuk Kuroko.

"Biarkan aku menciummu, biarkan aku bersamamu, biarkan aku melakukanya"

"Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kuroko semakin heran, tapi Akashi masih membungkam mulutnya, Akashi mendekati wajah Kuroko. Tangan kananya menyentuh rambut samping Kuroko. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu tangan Akashi sudah beralih ke tengkuk Kuroko. Akashi memejamkan matanya, Kuroko masih membuka mata _aquarius_ nya lebar walaupun perlahan mulai menyipit.

" _Rasanya begitu aneh malam ini, Akashi yang aku temui tidaklah selembut ini. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa dia mengubah peranya agar aku tidak bisa menebak akan ber_ _a_ _khir seperti apa?"_ Kuroko mencengkram baju Akashi ketika ciuman itu semakin terasa panas untuknya. Dan tubuh Akashi membaringkan Kuroko di atas tempat tidur. Akashi melepas ciuman itu dan melihat wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah malu. Akashi memeluk Kuroko sekali lagi dan menyisakan tanda tanya di benak Kuroko.

.

.

Mata Kuroko terbuka saat cahaya matahari itu membuatnya terbangun, Kuroko merasa sangat lelah dan juga ada rasa sakit di bagian tubuhnya. Benar, malam itu mereka melakukanya. Dan dia melihat Akashi sudah pergi dari kamarnya.

"Kuroko..." Kuroko mendengar suara dari balik pintu, dia membenarkan bajunya dan membereskan beberapa tempat di sekitarnya. Suara itu bukan suara Akashi tapi, suara Ogiwara.

"Masuklah" perintah Kuroko. Ogiwara memasuki kamar Kuroko dan menghampiri Kuroko yang masih di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau bangun terlambat. Ada apa?" tanya Ogiwara heran.

"Hanya sedikit lelah. Bagaimana penyelidikanmu bersama Akashi kemarin?" Ogiwara mendesah kesal. Dia berjalan kearah Kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Kuroko. Ogiwara duduk sambil menunjukan wajah menyesalnya.

"Itu hanya jebakan. Tapi, tadi malam Akashi bertarung dengan salah satu dari mereka. Sayangnya mereka lolos" Kuroko cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Ogiwara, apakah itu alasan Akashi bersama Kuroko tadi malam? Bukan, mungkin ada alasan lain. Sungguh kali ini Akashi bukanlah Akashi yang biasanya Kuroko kenal.

"Lalu, dimana Akashi sekarang?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di dalam ruanganmu. Kuroko lebih baik kau berhati-hati denganya. Ingatlah kau adalah anak seorang komandan dan sudah mempunyai tunangan. Bagaimana jika namamu tercemar karena dia?" Ogiwara mengingatkan Kuroko tentang Akashi, walaupun Kuroko lah yang lebih paham siapa dan bagaimana Akashi. Tapi, kalimat berhati-hati ini memang harus Kuroko terapkan untuk dirinya. Ogiwara keluar dari kamar Kuroko setelah menyuruh Kuroko untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

Kuroko sudah siap, dia memakai seragam seperti biasanya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Siang ini Kuroko dan yang lain akan melakukan rapat dan membahas orang yang Akashi temui tadi malam.

Kuroko membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan berharap Akashi masih berada di sana, dan benar. Akashi masih berada di tempat yang Ogiwara katakan. Kuroko menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Akashi yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku Kuroko yang sudah dia baca.

"Akashi... aku ingin bertanya padamu. Dan aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur" ujar Kuroko yang menurut Akashi itu sudah jelas tentang tadi malam.

"Tentang tadi malam, saya tidak bermaksud demikian pada anda, Tuanku. Tapi, jika anda menyukainya bagaimana jika nanti malam saya melakukanya lagi" Akashi tersenyum pada Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko terlihat sangat marah karena kalimat tidak sopan Akashi itu.

" _Dia sangat pintar berakting"_ gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Kuroko tidak menanyakan lagi tentang tadi malam, dia menuju mejanya dan melihat semua berkas rapi dan siap untuk di tanda tangani Kuroko. Akashi masih sibuk membereskan buku Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko masih tidak paham dengan perlakukan Akashi tadi malam, dia memandang Akashi sangat dalam walaupun tanganya sudah memegang bolpoin dan siap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Jangan memandangi saya seperti itu. Bagaimana jika anda semakin tertarik pada saya?"

"Iya"

"Ha?"

"Aku memang semakin tertarik padamu, Akashi Seijuurou. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Akashi melihat kearah Kuroko dengan wajah yang terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian Akashi tersenyum, dia menaruh buku itu di meja yang bersebrangan dengan Kuroko. Lalu mendekati Kuroko dengan batas meja yang cukup lebar untuk mencium bibir Kuroko.

"Yang perlu anda lakukan sekarang," Akashi menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan yang berada di meja sedangkan tubuhnya condong kearah Kuroko dengan wajah dinginya, "Cukup mencium saya. Mungkin itu akan lebih baik"

Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya dan mencium bibir Akashi begitu saja. Sungguh sebuah kejutan untuk Akashi, pagi ini dia mendapat suguhan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia tebak akan terjadi. Bahkan dari pintu yang baru saja terbuka Ogiwara dan Chihiro melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Ogiwara dan Chihiro hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu tanpa melangkah masuk.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

* * *

 _ **NB :** Bagaimana? kalian masih ingin melanjutkan ini? saya bingung. sebenarnya ini tinggal 2 Chap lagi :) lho. Btw, jangan lupa ya dengerin lagunya Fujita Maiko - Sotsugyou. lagu itu pas banget sama ini Fict :) _


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _ **FINISH!**_

[ Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya ]

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Ogiwara Shigehiro

Momoi Satsuki

Hayama Kotaro

.

.

 _ **Happy reading**_

.

.

* * *

Mata Chihiro dan Ogiwara masih melebar saat mereka baru saja melepas ciuman melihat kearah pintu dengan wajah yang datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-Apa yang- kalian lakukan?"Kalimat Chihiro tersendat, wajahnya tidak memerah karena malu melihat hal itu tapi, karena dia kesal dengan kelakuan Akashi yang tidak menolak menerima ciuman dari Kuroko.

"Kuroko…." Ogiwara memang bukan sekali ini saja melihat mereka berciuman tapi, apa harus di lakukan di dalam ruang kerja yang siapa saja bisa masuk kedalamnya?

"Apa rapat akan di mulai?"Tanya Kuroko santai sambil melihat kearah mereka menoleh kebelakang tanpa merasa berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan berdiri di samping kursi Kuroko.

"Kuroko _-sama_ , apa yang anda lakukan pada Akashi?"Chihiro geram.

"Bukan kah sudah terlihat jelas, aku mencium Akashi" sungguh jawaban yang tidak di duga oleh Chihiro dan Ogiwara, bahkan Akashi yang berada di sampingnya. Mata merah yang tajam itu menatap dalam _'Tuanya'_

"Tapi…"Chihiro masih ingin membahas apa yang dia lihat baru saja, tapi Ogiwara mencegahnya. Tangan Ogiwara memegang pundak Chihiro, lalu berjalan masuk kearah Kuroko yang sudahd uduk di menatap Kuroko aneh, begitu juga Kuroko. Mata _aquarius_ yang biasanya indah dan juga hangat kini terlihat seperti es yang dingin dan sudah membeku.

"Minggu depan adalah pesta pernikahan anda dengan adik saya" ujar Ogiwara mulai memancing Kuroko.

"Aku tau, dan apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"Kuroko masih bersikap tenang.

"Sudah, dan sebelum membicarakan hal penting rapat di mulai. Kuroko- _sama_ …" Ogiwara menegaskan nama Kuroko. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Ogiwara keluar dari ruangan Kuroko begit usaja, Chihiro pun mengikutinya keluar.

Kuroko menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, rasanya kalimat dan ekspresi tadi sangat dingin. Tapi, apa boleh buat Kuroko tau mereka berdua menyelidiki hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi, dan kali ini Kuroko meyakinkan mereka bahwa hubungan itu memang terjadi. Tapi, apa yang Kuroko pikirkan sampai harus melangkah sejauh itu?

"Peran anda sangat sempuran" puji Akashi.

"Ah, karena aku belajar darimu" Kuroko berdiri, mengambil beberapa kertas di meja lalu melangkah keluar masih diam di tempat dengan wajah begitu sulit di katakan. Dia yang tadi malam memulainya dan pagi ini Kuroko meneruskanya..

.

.

Tepat pukul satu malam, ruang kerja Kuroko terbuka dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Kuroko duduk di kursinya sambil memejamkan mata. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan dia pikirkan malam ini. bukan hanya tentang Akashi, tapi juga tentang ayah dan juga pernikahanya. Apa lagi baru saja Kuroko harus mendapat teguran keras dari Ogiwara.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Aku ingin bicara" Kuroko baru saja berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi Ogiwara datang dan menghampiri Kuroko untuk di ajak bicara._

 _Ogiwara memilih tempat yang cukup sepi malam itu, tepat di samping ruang kerja Kuroko tepatnya di halaman samping, Ogiwara berusaha menasehati Kuroko._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Ogiwara membahas kejadian pagi ini._

" _Aku hanya meyakinkan penyelidikan kalian. Aku tadi mencium Akashi" Ogiwara sangat bingung dengan jawaban santai Kuroko. Ogiwara sangat kesal dan juga marah, tapi semua itu sudah terjadi dan terlihat jelas di hadapanya. Waktu ciuman pertama yang Ogiwara lihat, mungkin Ogiwara masih mempertimbangkan untuk menegaskan posisi Kuroko, tapi kali ini sudah kelewatan._

" _Kuroko, aku tidak peduli kau berhubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi, saat kau tidak punya pasangan. Sekarang kau adalah tunangan adikku, Momoi. Apa pantas kau melakukan hal seperti tadi?" Kuroko terdiam, wajahnya tampak menyesal. Tapi, hal ini tidak bisa di hindari lagi. Jika memang pernikahan Kuroko terjadi, maka inilah saatnya mengakhiri hubunganya bersama Akashi._

" _Maafkan aku, Ogiwara. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"_

" _Aku paham, " Ogiwara menatap Kuroko sangat dalam, seakan masuk kedalam pikiran laki-laki berwajah datar itu, "Tapi, kau juga salah. Karena aku kau memilih Momoi dan karena menghindariku kau menikahi Momoi" kalimat yang sangat tidak jelas. Kuroko membalas tatapan aneh Ogiwara._

" _Ini adalah keputusanku Ogiwara, bukan karenamu"_

" _Iya, tapi sebagian karena aku. Karena aku berani menyatakan cinta padamu, Kuroko" mata Kuroko melebar. Ada rasa yang sangat sakit dalam hatinya saat ini. Kuroko menganggap Ogiwara seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, tapi satu tahun yang lalu Ogiwara tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanya pada Kuroko. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak di miliki oleh sesama laki-laki apa lagi sebagai sahabatnya sendiri, dan untuk menghindari hal itu Kuroko mendekati Momoi dan mengajaknya bertunangan._

" _Aku ingin istirahat, masalah ini tolong jangan bahas lagi. Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Momoi" Kuroko semakin terbebani dengan kalimat Ogiwara, dia memilih untuk pergi dari tatapan tajam calon kakak iparnya itu._

 _ **FlashEND**_

.

.

Kuroko membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan juga pening, dia menutp wajahnya sambil menghela nafas begitu berat.

"Istirahatlah" suara itu, Kuroko langsung melihat kearah pintu ruanganya yang masih terbuka. Akashi berdiri sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tembok. Mata Akashi memandangi Kuroko yang masih menatapnya lelah.

"Kau belum tidur, Akashi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Bagaimana saya bisa tidur jika anda masih membuka mata anda dan berpikir banyak hal karena pagi tadi. Sepertinya anda mendapat teguran dari Ogiwara _-sama_ " Akashi berjalan kedalam lalu meutup pintunya.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tebak Kuroko.

"Iya, walaupun saya tidak sengaja mendengarnya" langkah kaki Akashi semakain dekat dengan Kuroko hingga jarak mereka kini hanya sebuah meja yang cukup panjang dan juga lebar. Mata Kuroko menatap Akashi, yang kini tersenyum manis di hadapanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Apa anda benar akan menikah?"

"Jawablah pertanyaanku lebih dulu"

"Bagaimana jika jawaban saya adalah memiliki anda, Kuroko _-sama_. Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan? Membatalkan pernikahan anda?" kalimat itu jujur. Kalimat yang hanya Kuroko dengar dari bibir Akashi. Walaupun dia pernah mendengar dari Ogiwara, tapi perasaan Kuroko tidak meresponya. Tapi, karena ini kalimat dari Akashi, perasaan Kuroko bergetar hingga membuat kepala Kuroko terasa lebih sakit.

Kuroko sekali lagi menghela nafas lalu bersandar di kursinya, Akashi cukup terkejut saat melihat wajah Kuroko memerah dan berkeringat. Akashi berjalan kearah Kuroko, lalu memegang pipi Kuroko.

"Wajah anda merah dan berkeringat. Apa anda baik-baik saja? Anda merasa sakit?" nada suara Akashi terdengar sangat cemas, dia menurunkan lutut kananya ke lantai dan menyamakan posisi mereka. Kuroko hanya diam dan menatap Akashi lembut.

" _Jantungku, tubuhku, dan semuanya yang ada dalam diriku seakan penuh dengan dirinya. Apakah perasaanya sama terhadapku? Akashi Seijuurou, apa yang kau lakukan padaku sebenarnya"_ gumam Kuroko dalam hati.

"Kuroko _-sama_... "

"Jika kau ingin memilikiku, milikilah aku sepenuhnya. Karena akupun ingin menjadi milikmu" Akashi sangat terkejut dengan kalimat Kuroko, apa lagi ketika Kuroko memegang kera bajunya dan mengarahkan bibir Akashi kearah bibirnya dengan sisa tenaga yang Kuroko punya.

Ciuman singkat itu membuat Akashi tersenyum, saat Kuroko melepasnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang anda inginkan" Akashi membalas ciuman Kuroko lebih dari yang Kuroko bayangkan. Dengan menahan nafas dan sakit di kepalanya Kuroko mencoba membalas, tapi gagal. Ciuman itu harus merenggut suara Kuroko. Dia hanya bisa meremas rambut Akashi dan meneteskan air matanya perih.

Semakin dalam ciuman itu hingga membawa Akashi harus berhadapan langsung dengan Kuroko yang masih di atas kursi. Perlahan tangan Akashi melepas baju Kuroko, hingga kedua kalinya terjadidimanamalamituhanyamilikmerekaberdua. Tanpa mereka tau ada seseorang yang melihat dari luar jendela Kuroko, dia mengarahkan anak panahnya pada Kuroko, tapi saat Akashi bersamanya anak panah itu dia turunkan dan membiarkan kejadian itu begitu saja.

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir bagimu, Kuroko Tetsuya"

.

.

 **1 Minggu Kemudian**

.

.

Sangat ramai dan juga mewah, semua orang dan saudara Kuroko datang ke acara yang sungguh di nantikan. Sebentar lagi Fujimaki Kuroko akan menjadi seorang pensiunan dan diganti oleh anaknya Kuroko Tetsuya. Di damping Momoi yang begitu mencintai Kuroko membuat sang ayah melepas anaknya dengan tenang.

"Dimana Tetsuya?" tanya Fujimaki Kuroko yang saat ini menyapa para tamu di dampingi Chihiro.

"Saya akan mencari Tetsuya- _sama_ , mohon anda tunggu di sini"

"Baiklah" Chihiro meninggalkan pesta dan mencari keberadaan Kuroko yang masih tidak di ketahui.

Tetsuya saat ini berada di dalam ruang kerjanya dengan baju pernikahan yang mewah. Mata Tetsuya menatap tajam sebuah lingkaran kecil di dalam kotak merah yang akan dia sematkan di jari manis calon istrinya. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba hilang saat Akashi masuk membawa minuman pesanan Tetsuya.

"Saya membawa pesanan anda," Akashi masuk ke dalam ruangan Tetsuya sambil membawa secangkir gelas. Tetsuya diam dan melihat kearah Akashi yang berjalan pelan, "apa anda gugup?" Akashi menaruh gelas itu di depanTetsuya. Tanpa banyak Tanya Tetsuya mengambilnya dan meminum habis isi dalam gelas yang Akashi bawa.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ …. Apa anda tidak mencurigai minuman yang saya berikan pada anda?" Akashi menatap Tetsuya yang saat ini menelan habis isi gelasnya. Tetsuya menaruh gelas kosongnya di meja lalu melihat kearah Akashi.

"Jika aku mencurigainya, kenapa? Kau tidak akan berani meracuniku"

"Benarkah? Itu anggapan anda?" mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Ada hal yang ingin Akashi sampaikan pada Tetsuya, tapi terlambat. Semuanya akan berakhir sesuai rencana yang akan Akashi susun. Sampai akhirnya seseorang datang dan masuk ke dalam ruanganTetsuya.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ , anda harus segera akan di mulai"Chihiro masuk sambil melirik kearah berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Akashi yang memandanginya hampa. Akashi masih terdiam di tempat, dia melihat Hayama yang sudah mulai melancarkan serangan, Hayama mengangguk pada Akashi dari luar jendela ruangan Tetsuya.

"Anda mengetahui semuanya, Tetsuya _-sama_ " gumam Akashi lirih sambil melihat kearah pintu keluar.

.

.

Tetsuya sampai di tengah-tengah pesta, saat ini pernikahan akan di mulai. Bahkan Momoi sangat bahagia ketika melihat Tetsuya berjalan kearahnya. Dengan gaun yang sangat indah dan juga mewah, Momoi terlihat begitu cantik di dampingi sang kakak di dekat altar pernikahan yang di gelar di kediaman Tetsuya. Tetsuya merapikan jasnya dan berjalan kearah Momoi.

Wajah Tetsuya sangat sulit di tebak, matanya memandang ke arah Momoi tapi hatinya memandang orang yang berbeda. Langkah Tetsuya yang semula terlihat yakin tiba-tiba berat. Matanya memandang ruangan menjadi kabur dan sedikit gelap. Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Semua orang yang melihat tampak terkejut.

"Tetsuya _-sama_..." Chihiro berlari menuju kearah Tetsuya dan langsung memegang tubuh Tetsuya yang akan terjatuh, "Apa anda baik-baik saja, Tetsuya _-sama_?" tanya Chihiro meyakinkan di susul dengan Momoi, Ogiwara dan Fujimaki yang menuju kearah Tetsuya.

Tapi, Tetsuya tidak merespon. Pandanganya semakin gelap dan tiba-tiba tubuh Tetsuya terjatuh kearah Chihiro dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

"Tetsuya...!" suara yang Tetsuya dengar kini mulai hilang.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

* * *

 _ **NB :** Yo minna-san maaf ya mungkin kalau typo banyak. saya buat di dua tempat, di kantor dan di rumah. tapi anehnya kok tiba-tiba saat aku bawa ke kantor jadi dempet semua tulisan jadi aku belum sempat cek semuanya lagi. yang penting paham ya hehe~_

 _tinggal 1 Chap lagi_


	7. Chapter 7 - END

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **FINISH!**

[ Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya]

Ogiwara Shigehiro

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Momoi Satsuki

Hayama Kotaro

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

* * *

 _"Hentikan!"suara tegas itu terdengar samar untuk seorang anak Jendral yang kali ini masih di perbolehkan hidup dengan beberapa siksaan yang terjadi padanya. Kuroko Tetsuya memasuki ruangan yang cukup lebar dengan seorang musuh yang ada di dalamnya. Mata Kuroko menatap iba saat melihat tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu tergeletak dengan beberapa luka yang tidak tampak. Kuroko berjalan menghampirinya._

 _"Kuroko-sama, biar kami yang akan menghukumnya" ujar salah satu bawahan Kuroko yang dari tadi bebas memukul bahkan melukai musuh yang sengaja Kuroko tahan._

 _"Kalian semua keluar" perintah Kuroko membuat beberapa orang di dalam yang mendengar kaget. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Kuroko atasan mereka. Dengan berat hati orang-orang yang berada di dalam tadi keluar tanpa menutup pintu tahanan._

 _Kuroko berjalan pelan mendekati pemuda yang sudah menutup matanya itu. Saat Kuroko tepat di sampingnya, tiba-tiba dia bangun dan langsung mengarahkan pisau ke arah leher Kuroko. Kuroko tidak merespon, dia hanya diam saat Akashi Seijuurou menyanderanya dari belakang._

 _"Kau tidak takut aku membunuhmu sekarang juga?" ancam Akashi yang saat ini memeluk tubuh Kuroko dan meletakan ujung pisau yang di simpan tepat di leher Kuroko._

 _"Aku tidak peduli. Saat ini aku datang padamu hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan. Jika kau mau melakukanya kau akan bebas, aku akan menyembunyikan identitasmu dan akan membunuh semua pengawalku yang tau tentangmu" kalimat yang sangat dingin dan juga sulit untuk di tebak bagi Akashi yang saat ini sangat terpojok oleh keadaan di sekitarnya. Akashi tersenyum pahit, dia menjauhkan pisau yang dia pegang. Kuroko berbalik dan kini saling berhadapan dengan Akashi._

 _"Pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Akashi dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luka dan baju yang sudah tidak layak pakai._

 _"Menjadi pengawal pribadiku" jawab Kuroko jujur._

 _"Kau ingin bermain denganku?" Akashi kembali bertanya, karena merasa tidak yakin dengan jawaban Kuroko._

 _"Iya, aku ingin melihat seberapa hebat kau akan memainkan peranmu bersamaku" Akashi sekali lagi tersenyum, dia melangkahkan kakinya tepat kearah Kuroko. Matanya menembus mata milik Kuroko yang saat ini terlihat sangat indah dan juga menarik. Tangan kanan Akashi menyentuh dagu Kuroko dan meninggalkan bekas ciuman singkat di bibir mungil sang atasan._

 _"Apapun akan saya lakukan untuk anda, Tuanku"_

.

.

"Jangan bergerak!" Hayama datang di antara tamu pesta sambil mengarahkan anak panahnya. Momoi saat ini hanya bisa menangis saat melihat Tetsuya tergeletak lemah di pangkuanya.

"Apa maksud semua ini? bukankah kau Hayama Kotaro pengawal di sini?" tanya Chihiro yang saat ini mencoba bicara dengan Hayama. Sebelum mendapat jawaban beberapa anak buah Hayama masuk sambil membawa senjata, semua tamu terlihat takut dan juga bersembunyi.

"Aku? pengawalnya? Iya memang benar. Tapi aku pura-pura menjadi pengawalnya. Semua ini aku lakukan untuk Akashi Seijuurou _-sama_ pemimpin kami" jawab Hayama tegas. Chihiro melihat kearah Akashi yang masih terdiam, matanya mengarah pada Tetsuya yang menutup matanya.

"Sudah ku duga, ini semua rencanamu Akashi Seijuurou, apa kau bermaksud untuk membalas dendam atas kematian Akashi Masaomi _-sama_?" Chihiro meninggikan nada suaranya sambil mencabut pedang yang sudah terselempang di sebelah kiri bajunya. Akashi masih saja diam, dia menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearah Hayama.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah ayahku. Kau sendiri tau bagaimana dia Chihiro. Sampai akhirnya kau mengkhianati kami dan menjadi bawahan Kuroko Tetsuya" Chihiro paham apa yang Akashi katakan, selama ini Akashi Masaomi adalah komandan yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kebenaran dan keadilan dia juga sempat menolak adanya perang di antara dua negera yang terjadi tahun lalu. Tapi ada hal aneh yang terjadi, Akashi Masaomi tiba-tiba menyerang tiba-tiba ke negera Fujimaki Kuroko. Untung saja penyerangan tersebut gagal karena ada mata-mata yang mengatakan penyerangan tersebut tapi, itu bukanlah Chihiro.

"Aku yang membunuh Masaomi. Harusnya kau membunuhku jangan melukai anakku" Fujimaki berjalan kearah Chihiro yang hanya beberapa meter dari Akashi berdiri.

"Fujimaki _-sama_..."

"Seijuurou, aku pantas mati di tanganmu karena aku yang membunuh ayahmu. Aku yang bersalah" Fujimaki terlihat sangat menyesal, dia bahkan berlutut sambil memohon pada Akashi walaupun dari jarak yang jauh.

"Ini sungguh drama yang sangat luar biasa, setelah membunuh anda menyesal Fujimaki Kuroko _-sama_? apa saat anda membunuh Masaomi _-sama_ anda tidak menyesal?" Hayama terlihat sangat marah. Dia mengarahkan anak panahnya kearah Fujimaki yang mulai putus asa dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan juga Tetsuya.

Tapi, keadaan berbalik. Tiba-tiba saja anak buah Ogiwara datang dan mengarahkan senjata serta mengepung kelompok Hayama. Hayama terlihat bingung, padahal dia sudah menaruh beberapa orang di luar untuk berjaga, tapi kenapa malah meraka yang kini di sudutkan? Ogiwara akhirnya meninggalkan Tetsuya bersama Momoi, dia berjalan kearah Fujimaki dan membantunya berdiri.

"Menyerahlah Hayama, kami tau apa rencanamu sebenarnya" ujar Ogiwara. Hayama sangat terkejut, dia melihat kearah Akashi yang masih menutup mulutnya.

"Anda melakukanya Akashi _-sama_?" tanya Hayama ragu. Akashi masih saja terdiam, lalu dia tersenyum dan melihat kearah Hayama.

"Ayah melakukan perang itu secara tiba-tiba karena ayah tau akan ada kudeta di dalam negara kita, jadi sebelum kudeta itu berlangsung ayah memilih menyerang negera komandan Kuroko" Akashi menceritakan sesuatu pada Hayama. Hayama sama sekali tidak paham dengan cerita Akashi, bahkan Chihiro yang saat itu ada di negara Akashi tidak tau akan ada kudeta yang akan menjatuhkan Akashi Masaomi. Hayama yang tidak terima tiba-tiba saja marah, dia memanah beberapa tamu yang berada di dalam.

"Hentikan mereka!" perintah Ogiwara mengarahkan anak buahnya.

"Hayama, aku mohon hentikan. Kau bisa hidup tenang di sini atau bahkan di negera yang kau mau. Aku akan menanggung semuanya" Akashi mencoba membujuk Hayama, tapi dia sama sekali tidak percaya bahkan dia mengarahkan panah itu pada Akashi. Dengan wajah yang sangat kecewa Hayama melepas anak panah itu sayangnya terlambat, sebelum terlepas seseorang menancapkan pedang dari belakang tubuh Hayama. Dan itu adalah Chihiro.

"Chihiro, apa yang kau lakukan?"Akashi terkejut dengan tindakan Chihiro.

"Ini semua rencana kalian. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, Tetsuya _-sama_ sudah kau racuni dan sekarang Hayama menghancurkan pesta pernikahanTetsuya _-sama_. Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja" Chihiro mengarahkan pedang pada Akashi, hingga mereka kini saling mengacungkan pedang untuk membela diri. Ogiwara melihat anak buahnya sudah mengalahkan orang-orang Hayama, dia akhirnya mengambil Tetsuya dari pangkuan Momoi dan membawanya keadalam di ikuti Fujimaki dan adiknya.

"Chihiro! Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin bertarung dengamu!"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini Akashi Seijuurou. Dari awal kau tidak pernah percaya padaku hingga aku mengkhianatimu. Bahkan saat ada kudeta di negeramu juga kau tidak pernah bilang padaku. Dan sekarang kau merebut semua perhatian Tetsuya _-sama_ padamu" Chihiro semakin marah, dia bahkan melukai lengan Akashi dengan pedangnya. Akashi paham apa yang Chihiro rasakan, dulu mereka sangat akrab dan selalu bersama-sama tapi, Chihiro meninggalkan Akashi dan hilang entah kemana, sampai kabar itu muncul. Dimana Chihiro menjadi salah satu pengawal pribadi Fujimaki Kuroko.

Akashi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia membuang pedangnya dan membiarkan Chihiro melakukan hal yang dia inginkan.

"Mati kau! Akashi Seijuurou!" Chihiro mengarahkan ujung pedangnya dan berlari kearah Akashi. Tapi….

"Chihiro!" dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Ogiwara berjalan kearah Chihiro. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjut Ogiwara mencegah Chihiro.

"Dia pantas mati."

"Aku tau, maka dari itu bawa dia ke dalam tahanan dan bunuh dia di sana," Chihiro terkejut saat mendengar apa yang Ogiwara katakan,"Aku tidak peduli siapapun kau dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan Akashi, yang aku pedulikan kau melukai Tetsuya. jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku yang akan membunuhmu" Ogiwara pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan Chihiro, Chihiro memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa Akashi kedalam tahanan.

.

.

Tetsuya belum membuka mata. Momoi terus saja meneteskan air matanya. Bahkan Fujimaki masih terus memegang tangan Tetsuya walaupun dokter saat ini sedang memeriksanya. Ogiwara dan Chihiro masuk kedalam kamar Tetsuya dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya, dokter?" Tanya Fujimaki.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ baik-baik saja. Ini bukanlah racun, hanya sebuah obat penenang tapi dosisnya cukup banyak hingga mungkin akan sadar 2 atau 3 hari lagi. Tapi, ini tidak mengancam nyawanya" penjelasan dokter membuat raut wajah Momoi dan yang lain lega. Ogiwara tampak memikirkan sesuatu, dia keluar dari kamar Tetsuya yang di ikuti oleh Chihiro.

Chihiro melihat Ogiwara berjalan menuju tahanan, dia berlari kecil agar sampai pada Ogiwara.

"Kau mau membebaskan, Akashi?" tanya langsung Ogiwara.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemuinya" Ogiwara kembali berjalan menuju tahanan, merasa tidak tenang Chihiro mengikuti Ogiwara.

Dalam tahanan, Akashi terduduk lemah ketika darah dari lenganya tidak bisa di hentikan. Wajahnya sangat gusar, dia selalu teringat Tetsuya yang selalu di permainkan. Tapi, ini semua bukanlah hanya permainan Akashi, bahkan Tetsuya juga ikut di dalamnya. Dalam hal ini Tetsuya sudah tau, bahkan Akashi akan merencanakan untuk meracuninya Tetsuya juga sudah tau. Tapi, kepercayaan Tetsuya sangatlah besar pada Akashi. Tetsuya yakin, minuman itu bukanlah berisi racun. Dan itu benar.

Akashi membuka matanya dan melihat Ogiwara berdiri di depan pintu tahanan. Akashi masih diam dan memegangi lenganya yang terluka.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Ogiwara kesal.

"Seperti yang kau tau" Akashi mencoba untuk berdiri sampai akhirnya dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, "apa lagi yang akan kau tanyakan? Bukankah kau tau semuanya, Ogiwara?" lanjut Akashi menatap tajam kearah Ogiwara yang mengumpat amarahnya.

"Kau…." Ogiwara berjalan kearah Akashi dan langsung memukul wajah Akashi, hingga Akashi terjatuh sambil menahan rasa sakit yang saat ini begitu terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat itu Chihiro datang dan melihat Ogiwara yang membangunkan Akashi dengan mengangkat kera baju Akashi. "Permainan apa ini? Jika kau berani melakukanya. Lakukan di hadapanku!" sekali lagi Ogiwara memukul Akashi.

"Hmph, kau cemburu?" Akashi memancing amarah Ogiwara.

"Kau tau apa tentangku dan Tetsuya?"

"Aku tau semuanya, kau mencintainya. Tapi,kau kalah dariku Ogiwara" Akashi tersenyum sinis di antara luka yang berada di dekat bibirnya. Chihiro cukup terkejut dengan kalimat Akashi. Tapi, dia hanya bisa diam dan melihat Ogiwara untuk yang ketiga kalinya memukul Akashi. Bahkan bukan hanya wajah, Ogiwara memukul perut Akashi dan juga beberapa bagian di tubuh Akashi hingga saat ini Akashi hanya bisa tergeletak lemah dengan senyumanya.

"Chihiro jangan biarkan siapapun memberi dia makan ataupun minum" perintah Ogiwara sebelum dia meninggalkan Chihiro dan Akashi dalam satu ruangan. Chihiro hanya mengangguk. Saat Ogiwara sudah tidak ada, dia mengambil sebuah kain dari luar dan menghampiri Akashi. Dengan rasa yang masih kesal, Chihiro melilitkan kain itu pada lengan Akashi yang terluka.

"Kau kembali baik padaku seperti 5 tahun yang lalu Chihiro" ujar Akashi lirih.

"Karena aku sadar, kau yang menang Akashi Seijuurou"

"Menang?"

"Tetsuya _-sama_ sudah memilihmu. Dia tau apa yang akan kau lakukan tapi, dia tidak menghindarimu" Chihiro berdiri dan melihat Akashi yang membuka matanya dengan posisi masih tergeletak di bawah. Chihiro akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang menjadi pemenang, walaupun Akashi kali ini sudah mendapatkan luka yang tidak dia rencanakan.

.

.

 _ **2 hari kemudian**_

"Tetsuya _-sama_ " panggil Momoi, ketika melihat mata Tetsuya mulai terbuka pelan. Fujimaki, Ogiwara dan Chihiro langsung menghampiri Tetsuya. Mata Tetsuya melihat sekeliling dengan keadaan yang masih lemah. Dia mencoba duduk di bantu oleh Fujimaki.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Fujimaki.

"Ayah tidak perlu cemas, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Tetsuya.

"Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja Tetsuya _-sama_. Saya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda" Momoi melihat Tetsuya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tetsuya hanya diam memikirkan beberapa hal yang terjadi padanya. Mata Tetsuya melihat kearah Ogiwara dan Chihiro.

"Ayah, Momoi, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengan Ogiwara dan Chihiro" Momoi dan Fujimaki mengangguk paham. Mereka keluar dari kamar Tetsuya. Chihiro dan Ogiwara masih tidak membuka suara sebelum Tetsuya yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Dimana Akashi?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Dia di dalam tahanan" jawab Ogiwara. Tetsuya yang mendengar mencoba untuk turun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Chihiro langsung membantu Tetsuya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Tetsuya melepas tangan Chihiro yang berada di pundaknya. Chihiro mengambil jas Tetsuya lalu membantu memakaikanya. Dengan keadaan yang masih kurang baik Tetsuya berjalan menuju keluar pintu, Ogiwara masih saja diam di tempat dengan suasana hati yang sungguh merasa kesal.

"Tetsuya…" panggilan itu membuat Tetsuya berhenti sebelum sampai kearah pintu, "Jika ini pilihanmu bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" suara yang sangat lirih dan juga penuh rasa tidak rela menyerahkan orang yang dia cintai pada orang lain. Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang dan berjalan kearah Ogiwara.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Terimakasih dan maafkan aku" Tetsuya yang lebih pendek dari Ogiwara berjinjit dan mencium bibir Ogiwara sepintas hingga membuat Chihiro memalingkan wajahnya, Momoi yang mendengar percakapan itu dari luar menahan tangis di pelukan Fujimaki. Mungkin ini hal yang sungguh di luar dugaan mereka, tapi ini pilihan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Momoi tersenyum dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata.

"kau adalah gadis yang sempurna, tapi aku bukanlah yang bisa menyempurnakanmu. Aku harap kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Dan… ayah terimakasih tapi, aku minta maaf jika ini sebuah kesalahan maka hukumlah aku" Tetsuya membungkukan badanya di depan Fujimaki. Tanpa mendapat jawaban Tetsuya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Dengan wajah yang begitu cemas Tetsuya membuka pintu tahanan, dia melihat Akashi menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cahaya matahari masuk kedalamnya. Tetsuya berjalan kearah Akashi yang bersandar di dinding dengan wajah yang sangat kacau dan luka yang masih belum terobati. Lutut Tetsuya terjatuh di lantai dan tanganya mencoba meraih wajah Akashi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukanya, Akashi" ujar Tetsuya yang kini tanganya menyentuh pipi Akashi.

"Yah, aku yang menang" jawaban dan senyuman yang sungguh membuat Tetsuya tau, inilah Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu pernah dia temui. Akashi langsung meraih tubuh Tetsuya hingga keduanya terjatuh kelantai. Akashi membiarkan wajah Tetsuya tenggelam di dalam pelukanya.

"Kau sangat pintar bersandiwara, Akashi" Tetsuya melihat kearah Akashi yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Dan kau mengikuti permainanku, kau sangat pintar"

"Mana panggilan hormatmu padaku?"

"Aku menghormatimu karena kau atasanku tapi, saat ini kau adalah milikku kalimat penghormatan saja tidak cukup yang akan aku lakukan adalah…." Akashi memegang pipi Tetsuya dan mencium bibirnya dalam,rasa rindu itu dan rasa ingin memiliki itu kini tersampaikan. Dalam hati Tetsuya dan Akashi merasa sangat puas, ini yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan. Akashi merebahkan tubuh Tetsuya dengan posisi masih menciumnya hangat, hingga ingatan itu terlihat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 _ **-Finish!-**_

 _Tetsuya saat itu sedang berburu, dia keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Tapi, saat dia sedang mengejar seekor rusa Tetsuya sudah melewati perbatasan tanpa dia sadari. Tetsuya masih saja terus memburu rusa tersebut sampai dia kini berada di sebrang sungai, matanya mulai focus pada rusa tersebut, dan panah itu di lepas tepat di tubuh sang rusa. Tetsuya bermaksud untuk menyebrang sungai, tapi dia terpeleset dan terjatuh hingga arus membawanya pergi jauh._

 _._

 _._

 _Perlahan Tetsuya membuka mata, ada rasa sakit di bagian kepala dan tubuhnya tapi, dia merasakan ada api unggun di sekitar dia tertidur. Saat mata Tetsuya mulai terbuka lebar dia melihat seseorang telah menyelamatkanya tapi, tidak ada satu orangpun di sekitar Tetsuya._

" _Kenapa tidak ada orang?" Tetsuya bangun sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan di sekitar tempat yang kini menjadi tempatnya berteduh. Tapi, saat Tetsuya mencari orang yang menolongnya tiba-tiba ada lolongan srigala yang mendekati Tetsuya. Tetsuya sempat lari dan menghindar tapi, ternyata memang benar ada seekor srigala yang kini mendekati Tetsuya. Matanya melebar tajam dan tubuhnya mulai lemas, jika Tetsuya lari mungkin tidak akan sempat. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya erat._

 _Merasa tidak ada suara lagi dari srigala itu Tetsuya membuka mata, dia melihat anak panahnya sudah menancap di tubuh srigala abu-abu itu. Tetsuya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah memakai panah Tetsuya untuk menyelamatkanya. Mata merah yang tajam dan juga sangat dingin, dengan pertemuan mata aquarius yang lembut dan hangat membuat keduanya kini terjebak dalam hubungan yang di namakan cinta._

 _Saat itulah mereka bertemu, pertemuan yang sungguh kini menjadi takdir yang mendekatkan mereka menjadi hubungan yang harus di terima oleh orang lain. Karena ini sebuah keputusan, keputusan yang Tetsuya ambil untuk kebahagiaanya. Dan semuanya telah selesai permainan ini berakhir dengan cinta yang mereka temukan._

 _ **-Finish!-**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Note** : Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca dan berpartisipasi dalam Fict ini. Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang sama sekali belum sempurna, kritik dan saran kalian akan sangat saya tunggu. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi di Fict AkaKuro selanjutnya. ( Sungguh endingnya jauh berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya )_


End file.
